


the little kitten

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cat Ears, Idiots in Love, Kitten, M/M, and sephiroth is into it, cloud is a little cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: okay so basically Cloud turns into a cat, that's it( this is stupid but it's cute so sue me then)ps. I will write more story to this because I suddenly love this so much jsdkjdsk
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 18





	the little kitten

Early in the morning, Cloud wakes up in Sephiroth’s embrace. He hadn’t felt this content in his entire life, at least to this point. Muscular arms kept him in safety and he would never leave.

But now he really had to

He was hungry and needed to walk outside to get some fresh air

Seph’s strength was really hard to battle but like always, Cloud won

He unfolds himself from the other’s hold and sat on the edge of the bed

Cloud yawned and scratched his stomach underneath the light t-shirt

The sky looks nice today

he thought to himself

He got up and went downstairs to make some coffee

Recently he had started to look after his coffee drinking because it sometimes makes him even more tired and ill with all the caffeine running through his veins day and night but this morning could be an exception

Slow touches on the kitchen cabinets and gentle knocks on the coffee grounds jar

He didn’t wish to awaken his loved one

Cloud was glad that he had bought a coffee maker which is quiet and rarely makes any buzzing sounds

It gives off nice calm vibes

He took a jar of milk next to the juice pack and closed the fridge

A coffee mug with colorful shades of red and yellow

Poured the milk into the black coffee and mixed it into a gentle balance with each other and looked out the window

”I kind of want to go for a walk now”  
he smiled at the thought and drank his coffee

He put on a really cute outfit, even for a simple walk

White sneakers, gray jeans and a pink t-shirt and of course jewelry on every corner

He especially loved earrings

Being the gay that he is, he was always wearing small golden hoops or diamond ones

He knew that Sephiroth is all over him because of jewelry that HE bought

The possessive bastard that he is

He wants everyone to know that Cloud is his

But who cares

Free jewelry at least from the receiver’s end

It really was beautiful weather outside

Being trapped inside with Sephiroth for days had really taken a toll on him. Endless work days from home because of quarantine was hopeless and his back felt like dying from all the sitting. At least he had been able to spend time with his boyfriend for the most time but the other’s constant existence and attention was exhausting to be apart of.

Don’t understand Cloud wrong

He loves Sephiroth

but also

Hates him at the same time

It is a nice _balance_

He strolled for a few hundred meters away from their apartment and drifted into the square of a small park and the sunshine came wonderfully in the middle of it and illuminated the whole area away from the darkness

He loved the light the most while Sephiroth liked the darkness

but sometimes the darkness of the other was addictive

it made him mad

He strolled inside the park and was fascinated by the fact that he had never come across this one before

This was odd, because he had walked into the alley leading to this park before, and the end of the road was empty last time, but now this place had appeared

He wandered around for a bit and then he noticed a small cardboard box next to an old-looking street light whose lamp was broken and scattered

The box was small and looked fragile

Like it had been there for a while

Cloud slowly approached the box and a second before he could see the contains of it

the box made a sound

such a small sound

but he heard it

meow

it was a cat

a small kitten

it was so adorable

beige colored fur, blue eyes and little paws

Cloud was in _heaven_

”Oh hello, what are you doing here _darling_?”

The little kitten made a happy sound and was desperate to get into Cloud’s lap

”Oh wait, I will lift you up from there okay?”

Cloud carefully got the kitten from the box

”Now...are you doing alright baby, aren’t you feeling cold?”

Cloud felt so confused

there was no water, food, toys

nothing

How was this little thing still alive?

”I cannot seem to find a collar on you, maybe no one owns you”  
Cloud thought to himself

This felt off but being the good angel that he was, he wanted to help

But then something happened

The longer he stared into the kitten’s eyes

The more he started feeling more…

dizzy

weak

vulnerable

maybe he could take a little nap

just a little

that wouldn’t hurt... _right_?

The first thing Sephiroth noticed when he woke up was that his arms were empty. He couldn’t see Cloud anywhere. But he couldn’t smell him either, the scent of vanilla and wood was slowly fading away from the bedroom and that is never a good sign.

He wanted his boyfriend to be free and see friends, work colleagues and so on but now while seeing him every single day and constantly smelling him close to him has made him want Cloud, even more, he wants to be with him all the time and he understands if that is too much for the boy.

Usually, Cloud leaves a note though, or a text message

This time...nothing

There is a used coffee mug in the dishwasher and his morning slippers are next to the front door. Maybe he went for a walk, he does that all the time.

Sephiroth got frustrated

He started following Cloud’s scent, trying to figure out that where he went

Maybe something bad happened

or not

Maybe he was just overprotective

or not

He didn’t know the answer but it’s better to make sure

His scent led him into an entrance of an alley

He remembers a vivid memory that this one ends up in a dead-end

But why is it going on and on then?

Sephiroth walked forward and came into a park

It was a big area and the sunshine seemed nice

But in the middle of the light was….

Cloud

He was just

laying there

_quiet_

Sephiroth launched himself to him

He lifted Cloud off the ground and placed him in his arms

Patted his face gently so maybe he wakes up to the strange touch and notices the situation

”Cloud…..Cloud” he tried

Nothing was happening

He was breathing though...and he looked fine

”I have to take him home...to safety”

Sephiroth used magic for the first time in months to teleport back to their nest. He usually tries to save his energy in case something bad happens but now he must use magic, even to the last drop of it

Cloud was looking awfully pretty today, even in the state that he was in right now

His eyelashes are so long and lush

A little mascara is still left on them, even though he scrubbed his face clean the earlier night

Sephiroth made an annoyed noise

A grown young man and he still needed help with these things

He walked to the bathroom and took a makeup remover wipe

Careful strokes on the eyelid, it’s important not to put any pressure

And his little golden earrings

Maybe Cloud could get a tattoo, on the neck

So everyone could see who he belonged to

But then again, Cloud’s skin is so fragile

He couldn’t bear the pain of a needle

wishful thinking

Sephiroth had laid Cloud on their bed and started taking the other’s clothes off. He needed to rest but his skin needed to breathe so he could do that.

He was making small whines when Sephiroth started unbuttoning his shirt

”Don’t worry, I am not doing anything to you”

Cloud made an even smaller sound

so small

but he heard it

did he just

purr?

”Cloud…...wake up”

”...hmm….”

”Maybe you should sleep, I am just hearing things”

Sephiroth finished getting his clothes off and laid the cover on him

It was already evening

He hadn’t noticed the passing of time and decided to sleep as well

Last week had been insane...filled with work and meetings

Maybe it was time to relax

He hugged his lover tight

”I don’t know that what happened but we can solve it in the morning”  
Sephiroth muttered into the other’s ear

Cloud hummed

Something was wrong

His scent was

Flaring up

The smell was everywhere, in his nose, chest, hair

Cloud smelled

**DELICIOUS**

”Cloud….. _CLOUD_ ”

Where was he

Where

Oh

Cloud was

under him

panting

for him

” _S-Sephi._.”

”What’s wrong with you”

”I don’t know but something is growing!”

what…?

”Where can you feel it?”

”My head...and my...um”

”Your head and?”

”Sephiroth asked and caressed Cloud’s head, looking for the spot

”My...behind...”

”Cloud”

”...yeah..?”

”turn around”

Cloud panted and rolled around on his stomach

He was right

Cloud had grown a tail

a white tail

it looked

fascinating

”S-Stop touching it!”

”I...can’t”

he stroked the tail’s base and Cloud howled

” _AAH...nghh_ ”

”D-Did I hurt you?”

He couldn’t answer even how much he tried

His head was nothing

Nothing

”touch me….please”

”I...what if….”

” _sir_ ”

His eyes turning bright gold

Legs were spread open so Sephiroth could fit between them

perfectly

” _take me...sir.._.”

Sephiroth can’t think

His hands were moving on their own

He laced their hands together

”You are a good _kitten_ Cloud”

He giggled

”Hmm well….maybe you can take advantage of it?”

” _Oh don’t you worry little one….I WILL_ ”


End file.
